User blog:Morganaforever/Best series of Merlin
I think that it would be interesting to collect opinions on which Merlin series was the best and why. This will pretty much tell what we all expect to see in the future and which direction the show should head towards, according to us fans. So, my favorite series (from best to less good) are: *''Series 1.'' A show could not possibly have a better beginning. It had everything: Epic Magical fights, adventures on a variety of places, the beginning of the legends but with the Merlin twist the writers always give. The characters were beautifully written, there were (almost) no plot holes and it was just a classic season and probably the best there will ever be. *''Series 4.'' The second best. This year's season had a dark, interesting theme that became more and more ominous throughout the series, reaching its climax on the finale. All the characters grow up, face difficult decisions and are tested on the path they choose to walk. Merlin faces his toughest challenge and fears magic will be forever banned, Arthur loses his father and has too much responsibility on his shoulders, Gwen is blamed for adultery and has to flee Camelot and Morgana is finally left all alone in the world, but finds an ally to Arthur's uncle, Agravaine. The two successors of the throne directly confront each other and Merlin is basically the one to overthrow Morgana all by himself and we saw what a powerful character he has become. There was a lot of Arthurian legend and the ending was also priceless. Another masterpiece! *''Series 3. ''People complain all the time about this series being the worst, due to Morgana's radical character change and her constant smirking but it was really hard for me to choose if I should put in in the first, second or third place. It was a great season! We learnt of Morgana's true parentage, Arthur and Gwen's relationship develops further and Merlin is trying to secure Arthur from Morgana's plots on various adventures, like the Fisher King's kingdom or the Casle of Fyrien and other dangers. However, the best part is that we have the introduction of Camelot's legendary Knights of the Round Table, involving Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and, of course, Lancelot. A great season and definitely a favorite one. *''Series 2.'' For me, this season was not as good as the others. The plot was pretty dull and predictable, we did not get any stories of the legend(none, actually, except on "the sins of the father" and Morgana's growing magic) and Arthur fell in love with Guinevere a bit too fast. Morgause and Freya were some good additions but the rest of it was not as good as it was meant to be. The only episodes that are in my list of favorites are the last 3 of them. I have to admit that "the Last Dragonlord" is easily one of the best episodes so far. So, that's my review on the series, from series one to series 4. I think series 5 will be the best though! What about you? What are your favorite series and why? Category:Blog posts